


My public school boyfriend.

by smutboyblue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Possible Character Death, Smut, Trans MtF, Transgender, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutboyblue/pseuds/smutboyblue
Summary: When a young male transfers from a private school in a wealthier region of the united kingdom. To a state school in Huntingdon, Cambridgeshire. Two entirely seperated sheltered lives merge, but as the days drag on the feelings become lead, weighing the heavy hearts down until the winter formal of their school begins.





	1. The easy living high life

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> For:  
> Rape  
> Sexual Abuse

Maximillian Alexander Chessington. Born on the 16th hour of Saturday the 21st of the month of July, born to Thomas Albert Chessington and Marie Elizabeth Chessington (formerly Marie Elizabeth Rose ) Born in the royal infirmary hospital in London. Before moving to Dublin where Maximillian, Marie and Thomas lived for the first fifteen years of Maximillian's life. Before transferring from an upper class region of Ireland, away from.their fancy private boarding school, away from their socialite elite friends, their large manor house in the rolling green fields of the Irish countryside. Before upping sticks and moving to a smaller town in eastern Anglian England, Cambridgeshire, Huntingdon, a town well know for its horrific estate called the oxmoor estate, thriving businesses for drug dealers and muggers with the second highest crime rate in the whole county. Second only too the city centre. 

The Chessington family had taken all of their worldly possessions in four large moving vans and drove to Huntingdon. The family of three had swapped a lavish lifestyle of hanging with A-List celebrities, cocktails at 3 am in beyonces Irish residence, spending weekends partying in the rich Americanized estates. The subtle smell of sweet of marijuana would fill the air of the smoky suburbs as you danced through the town, care free and living the life you deserve. To a smaller, simpler lifestyle. A four bedroom house on the edge of the oxmoor estate, the local pub serving weak watered down beer served in grimy beer mugs as the blaring noise of what was classed as karaoke hummed through the dusty air, the once soft notes turned to hard harsh scratchy words as they revelled in drunken yarns of times gone by.

Thomas Albert Chessington had always been in the upper higher class. His grandfather was a factory owner from 1935 till 1986 the year of alberts death. His grandfather was a largely known clothes maker at the time, he had worked alongside large fashion brands like Armani, Gucci and Prada. Creating highly desired outfits for people of a certain class. His father. Had inherited the company and taken it ok, growing their large extravagant fortune. Although the riches did not stop bad things happening to Maximillian. Because trouble follows where evil strides

As a child, due to his fathers constant business meetings, Maximillian's father and Maximillian were relatively distant. Thomas did not have the time to even really notice his child at this point, he would spend days and weeks away in foreign countries to seemingly avoid spending time with his only child. His mother refused to spend the usual maternal time a mother would've spent with their child. So instead they hot a nanny- a man from southern brazil named Chico la Puerta., early forties- Chico was known as being a very camp man. He had slept already with the gardener, but not only that, the gardeners.wife. Maximillian sadly went through a rough few years with his nanny, the man-Chico-had been sexually abusing Maximillian since he had first started working with the family when Maximillian was 6. This had gone on for five more years and had included Maximillian being used as a sex slave for all of Chicos perverted little friends.


	2. Authors note update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple update

Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the book so far, in the next upcoming chapters the characters will face certain triggering issues such as self harm, depression, rape, sexual abuse and gender dysphoria leading to hormone treatment, I would like to state, if anyone want to talk to someone about these issues, add me and message me on Facebook - ocean wallwein - and I'll help to best of my abilities 

-Love ocean -


	3. Family is who you choose to be part of you, not who chooses for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is detailing Lucas backstory for you, the story is set in my local area, including a school I have been too. The facts about the major house - Hinchingbrooke house - Are correct. And other info can be researched about if you wish to know more.

Lucas James Sawyer. Born on august the 4th. Lucas' mother Lisa Kendrick, gave birth to Lucas out of wedlock, the father- Whose name will later be discovered -Had left Lisa to fend for herself with the child. Lisa' strict catholic parents forced her to put Lucas up for adoption as Lisa was only 16 herself when she gave birth to Lucas. 

A sweet. Newlywed couple adopted Lucas, his adopted mother was named Elouise May Sawyer (formerly Young) and his adopted father was named Marcus Alex Sawyer. The young couple were both 22 at the time they adopted Lucas, which was on his first birthday

The couple had been childhood sweethearts, living across the road from each other in a small tight-Knit community in Brampton huntingdonshire. Marcus and Elouise had grown up together and had been best friends since three years old. They'd started dating at the age of 13 and had stayed together all the way through, even managing to win prom king and queen during their senior years.

Marcus was a trainee teacher, studying in Oxford university in English language and literature. He had become entranced in the proffession due to his fathers job as a science teacher. This gave him a huge passion in life that made a spring in his step each morning causing him to happily go to the university each morning.

Elouise was a nurse, helping people had always been a huge passion for her. She had trained as a paramedic at first, then had retrained as a nurse, she had worked some high profile cases, causing her to be a great asset to any hospital she worked in, the atmosphere she created in any situation was incredulous, she could almost pluck all panic from the air on a life or death situation, due to her skill in the craft.

Lucas had found how childhood alot happier, living in Huntingdon in a three bedroom house with his adoptive parents and his younger sister Jenny sawyer, another adopted child, her parents had been abusive so she had been removed from.their care.after going to thongsley primary school, he had moved up into hinchingbrooke school, he was in his final year of main school before he would be moving up to the sixth form which was situated in the large country house called Hinchingbrooke house. Many parts of the royal family had stayed in the house, its grounds and building had been used as a hunting lodge by James 1st of England. Queen Elizabeth 1st and Charles 1st.

The large house was built adjoining a Benedictine nunnery,- A building known to the school grounds as Nunnery Court- this building is where the medical room of the school is found, the house itself is a grade 1 listed building, having been. Home to the cromwells, the montagues, the veseys and Samuel pepys all adding to the houses impressive history. 

This stunning landscape of a manor house overlooking a school sets the scene for our tale across the lands.


	4. Another Authors Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another simple update

Well then, for this update, I wish to ask if you have any questions for me about the character, I may set up a Facebook page for the story/My account which will post links to new chapters in my story, I may post pictures to it, I'll ask for ideas and any thoughts/Feedback on the chapters already produced. Any ideas I take from people will be notified by either account name on archive of our own, or if given permission their Facebook/Wattpad name or any other social media. I will that way maybe help support and involve a small community in my work, let me know your opinions on this idea.

~ Ocean ~

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me any feed back you have, this was only the perspective/ backstory of Maximillian.  
> I will write a new chapter introducing the other main character soon.


End file.
